youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
List of most-viewed YouTube videos
The list below shows you the current top ten most viewed YouTube videos. On July 10, 2017, "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth surpassed Gangnam Style by Psy to become the most viewed video on YouTube. Eight out of the current ten most viewed videos are from VEVO. Get Movies' "Masha and the Bear: The Recipe for Disaster" is the only non music video on the list and Psy's Officialpsy channel not being owned by VEVO. All the videos on this list have at least 2.1 billion views. The oldest video on the list is "Masha and the Bear: Recipe for Disaster", and was uploaded on January 31, 2012 and the youngest being Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee "Despacito" which was uploaded on January 12, 2017. A total of 68 videos have reached 1 Billion views and 14 have reached 2 Billion. Justin Bieber's "Baby" featuring Ludacris, which is currently the 23rd most viewed video is also the most disliked video on the site. Top Ten Most Viewed Videos On YouTube See You Again surpassed current #2 "Gangnam Style" by PSY on ' July 10, 2017 .' Historical Most Viewed Videos On YouTube Since the YouTube most viewed charts appeared for the first time on the site on October 29, 2005, fourteen channels have had the previilge of having one of their videos as the most viewed video on YouTube. Since July 10, 2017, Wiz Khalifa's and Charlie Puth's "See You Again" music video is the most viewed on YouTube with nearly 3 billion views as of July 12, 2017. The only video that has been the most viewed video on YouTube more than once is Judson Laipply's "Evolution Of Dance" video which has been the most viewed video three times. Larfus' I/0 Brush video is the YouTube video that has been the most viewed the least amount of time which was only two days back October 2005. "Gangnam Style" currently holds the record for longest time as the most viewed YouTube video with 1,689 days (4 Years, 7 Months, 2 Weeks, and 1 Day). Lady Gaga's Bad Romance video is the first video to become the most viewed which is owned by VEVO, only Justin Bieber being the artist to have one of his VEVO music videos be the most viewed on YouTube. Category:History of YouTube Reactions Reactions Pokemon Theme Music Video When Ian Hecox's and Anthony Padilla's Smosh's "Pokemon Theme Music Video" became the most viewed video on YouTube, it made the early channel become the most subscribed on May 17 of that year, as well making their channel become the most viewed throughout 2006. Due to the over exposure and good reception of the video, the Smosh duo, who were 18 at the time, first gained media attention from online news articles such as the New York Times and Times Magazine and being on the evening news in the late summer of 2006 and was inspired to make sketch comedic videos and upload them on their channel, including Pokemon related videos on occasion. In 2007, YouTube first opened it's adsense program in turn having Smosh paid to make these videos, it since becoming a career rather than a hobby for them. The Pokemon Theme Video however was deleted somewhere between late 2006 to early 2007 after it receiving over 24.7 million views. On April 1, 2008, as apart of an April Fools joke to their fanbase, Smosh pretended they were getting sued by Nintendo's Pokemon company for copyright infringement (the reason the video was taken down) in a video and on their website, Smosh.com. In November 2010, as apart of their five year anniversary since joining YouTube, they made a video explaining the whole story behind making the video, it's deletion and how they felt about it in the tune of the Pokemon Theme (to not get infringed like last time). Today, the video has over 30 million views, making it one of the most popular videos on their channel, like other Pokemon related videos they have made since then. In 2015, Smosh released their first featured film, Smosh: The Movie where Hecox and Padilla go into YouTube to delete an embarrassing video of Padilla horribly singing and then backflipping to the Pocket Slave Theme Song (a parody to the Pokemon Theme Song) in a High School talent show to not only be reminded of at his High School reunion but to live a normal life as the video went viral and to get his crush since High School, Anna to like him. Smosh has since been one of the most popular and successful YouTube channels of all time, has gotten many actors and actresses to join the channel along with an abundant crew and is currently the 8th most subscribed channel on YouTube with over 22.7 million subscribers, being the most subscribed twice more from April 26, 2007 to September 24, 2008 and January 12, 2013 to August 15, 2013. Since it's deletion, many copies of the original video have been uploaded to YouTube with the video also being on other websites, some being from Smosh themselves. Evolution of Dance When Judson Laipply's "Evolution of Dance" video surpassed Smosh's "Pokemon Theme Music Video" on May 19, 2006, he then surpassed Smosh's channel in subscribers on June 12, 2006 to become the most subscribed person on YouTube. Although holding the spot for a short time, Judson immediately after the video did interviews, went on television as a guest host or to reenact "Evolution of Dance", and attended YouTube events as one of it's prime guests. This helped his motivational speaking and dancing career be more respected and seen by more people. For a while, the video was the most liked on YouTube until being surpassed by on. Since then, Judson has uploaded "Evolution of touchdown Dance" and 2 sequels to his "Evolution of Dance" video. Girlfriend Arvil Lavinge's "Girlfriend" music video became the first YouTube video ever to reach 100 million views in August 2007, helping her single get many album buys as well as topping charts and lists. Though the song and music video was very popular amongst the general public, due to ArvilBandAids, a fan site of Lavinge, having a link where the YouTube video would gain a view every fifteen seconds if clicked on, the video was removed by RCARecords in November 2009 to avoid more controversy. The original video recieved around 130 million views at the time of it's deletion. VEVO channels debuted on May 11, 2009, with her channel being created on September 2, 2009. A month later, the video was uploaded with it now having 390 million views as of July 2017. Charlie Bit My Finger When "Charlie Bit My Finger" became the most viewed video on YouTube in late October 2009, the two boys who starred in the video, Harry Davies-Carr and Charlie Davies-Carr along with their parents who uploaded the video had articles written about them and their video, appeared on television as well as news stations. Due to fans wanting to see more videos of Charlie and Harry, their father, made a schedule for uploading videos on their YouTube channel every six weeks so fans can know more about how Harry and Charlie had grown up. Due to business, eventually stopped the scheduled vlogs. In 2012, Time ranked "Charlie Bit My Finger" as the greatest viral video of all time, beating 49 others. In 2014, the video was named "Motion Video of 2014" by MTV. In 2017, Charlie said in an interview that he would like to pursue vlogging, however, Harry said he would like to move on to other things. As of 2017, the Carr family has been estimated to have made over 1 million dollars in ad revenue from "Charlie Bit My Finger". Baby When Justin Bieber's "Baby" music video surpassed Lady Gaga's outstandingly popular "Bad Romance" on July 16, 2010, Bieber expressed his thankfulness to his fans on Twitter, saying that the success of the video was "crazy" and that it was great how he started on YouTube and now one of his music videos had the most views. This song being the lead of the latter half of his first album in his career, titled "My World 2.0" 's viewership propelled Bieber to become one of the most popular and successful pop singers stars of all time. Although the video did receive it's share of applause, the video is the most disliked on YouTube, with nearly 8 million dislikes as of July 2017. Due to the backlash of Bieber's songs from then on and unpopular decisions he made throughout his life since, Bieber remains one of the most hated celebrities of all time as well.